percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Eleven: Taylor. An Old Dude's Eye Speaks Icelandic
Here is Chapter Eleven of Evils: The Other Four. Chapter Eleven TAYLOR An Old Dude's Eye Speaks Icelandic The Eye, as Layla explained, once belonged to the god Odin before the giants' invasion. Predicting it, he had sacrificed his own eye for the knowledge and wisdom of how to stop the giants. Now, Ný Ragnarok uses the Eye when excess wisdom is needed, and apparently, the trolls' agenda with the Ouroboros requires excess wisdom. The Eye sensed our presence and spoke to us. "Fjögurra'' 'skal fara vestur á nýju síðuna skrímsli 'á. Einn skal mylja með valdi miklu höggormsins. Tveir skulu lifa, þótt tveir skulu drepnir. Blóð og sjór skal bæði vera hella niður. Val skal ákveða örlög tveggja. Sem hetjur inn stig sem er 'nýtt." "What did that mean?" I asked before I was interrupted by the powerful arm that grabbed me. "CIRCLE SNAKE DESTROY!" the troll shouted. "A troll!" I shouted. "Wrong," Heimdall said. "Multiple trolls. Layla and Taylor, find another warrior. The Eye said Fjögurra, which means four. So we need four to participate. You and I make three, so find another." "Gunner," Layla said immediately. "From Tyr's warrior class. Taylor, come on!" I obeyed, rushing in the direction Layla went as the trolls kept striking. "What about Heimdall?" I asked. "I have Falinn Verkfall, maybe I could help..." "Heimdall is a god, he can take care of himself," Layla pointed out. "He'll be alright, and when he gets out, he'll have you, me, and Gunner helping him with the Ouroboros." She banged on a door. "GUNNER!" A big guy with short black hair and a pair of steel wristbands stepped out. "At your service. Who's this guy?" "Taylor Reaf, warrior of Tyr," I introduced. "Heimdall's in trouble, there are trolls attacking Ný Ragnarok. The Eye told us... something... that says we need four people. Heimdall, Layla, and I make three and Layla figured you'd make a good fourth." "Trolls?" Gunner asked. "And Heimdall's in trouble because of that?" "They have a leader," Layla said. "And their leader is an Ouroboros." Now Gunner looked frightened. "You mean... him?!" "Yeah. At least that's what Heimdall thinks." "We have to help him," Gunner summaized. The three of us ran back to the trolls. I didn't pay attention to Layla and Gunner fighting; I just saw the troll that Falinn Verkfall took care of. "Noolev leero," the troll said as it died. "The Merge is upon us," Heimdall said. "Follow the prophecy, and head west. Just the three of you. Taylor Reaf, you have the power. You are the one in the prophecy." Layla grabbed my wrist. "Come on, we have to get out of here." "But ten minutes ago you were on my side." "We have to GO!" Gunner shouted. Links Evils: The Other Four Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Evils: The Other Four Category:Chapter Page